Military, police, and other personnel often wear a vest for protection and for carrying of items while performing their particular role. These vests can be referred to as flack jackets, MOLLE vests, tactical vests, and others. These vests often have attachment points and pockets to hold a wide variety of items, and to hold many items simultaneously. Typically, the personnel (e.g., users) are often required to wear the vests and carry these items for long periods of time. The weight of the vest with all the items attached can be significant. In addition to the weight of the vest material and items, many of these vests include armor. This weight and/or the size of the vest and associated items can be detrimental when the user attempts to move quickly or over a long distance. Accordingly, many vests are equipped with quick removal features that enable the user to quickly remove the vest and its associated items from his or her person. With the vest removed, the user can move about without the extra weight and/or size of the vest and associated items. Once the user has dropped his vest, however, he no longer has access to any of the items attached to the vest. Additionally, as mentioned above, many vests include armor; thus, when a user drops his vest, the user also drops his protective armor.